Trest
by lucka0021
Summary: SSHP slash príbeh s dramatickým zakončením a neobvyklím párom. ONESHOT, COMPLETE, jazyk je slovenský, práca je stará a začiatočnícka, viac je vysvetlené vo vnútry


**Ľudkovia ospravedlňujem sa za detinské vyjadrovanie a písanie. Tento príbeh vznikol keď som nemala ešte ani pätnásť rokov. Bohužiaľ môj počítač padol na začiatku tohoto mesiaca a ja som stratila všetky nové súbory. Pred tým ako začnem písať niečo nové, len dva príbehy budú online. Tento a jeho anglický ekvivalent.**

**Trest**

- Ako to, že si také nemehlo, nevieš uvariť ani ten základný prípravok na rast vlasov. Ak budeš takto pokračovať, tak tento rok ťa už nechám prepadnúť a nezachráni ťa ani Dumbledore. Je ti to jasné?- zazeral na mňa ten najhorší, najodpornejší učiteľ, akého som na hodiny elixírov mohol vôbec dostať.

Bola to moja len druhá hodina elixírov v druhom ročníku, ale Snape si už znova zariadil doživotnú nenávisť. Čo som mu preboha urobil, že ma hneď od začiatku podpichoval a osočoval.

- Ospravedlňujem sa pán profesor.- pekelne som sa snažil aby to vyznelo úprimne, ale asi to nezabralo, aspoň podľa toho ako sa na mňa pozrel nie.

- U mňa v kancelárii, dnes o siedmej. A Potter na večeru Vám neradím ísť.- zavrčal a odkráčal si to rovno k Dracovi, ktorého elixír mal samozrejme úžasnú štruktúru i farbu.

- Budeš OK?- starostlivo sa ma spýtal Ron.

- Samozrejme, čo mi tak on môže urobiť.- ale v skutočnosti som sa neskutočne bál, že práve on mi môže tak zavariť, že sa z toho nespamätám. A nemyslím to obrazne.

Sedem hodín a ja stojím pred žalármi a...čakám na vždy dochvíľneho Snapea. Zrazu sa pomaly zažínajú lampy a on kráča priamo ku mne.

Zastal a nahnevaným hlasom povedal:- Draco ak máš v úmysle špehovať tak si to veľmi rýchlo rozmysli a vráť sa do klubovne...a bez výhovoriek! A ešte niečo, len tak zbytočne som vám dnes nezakázal vstup až sem dole do žalárov. Tak ak nechceš trest aj ty, zmizni.-

On by dal Dracovi trest, tak to by sa stalo po prvý- krát...hnn to by som si nechcel nechať ujsť. A aký trest mi to chce dať, keď to nemôže nikto vidieť ani počuť? Teraz už mám fakt strach. A prvý krát si želám aby bol Draco pri mne. Toto už je aj na mňa moc.

- Tak Harry poď prosím ťa so mnou.- povedal príjemným hlasom, čo ma čiastočne aj upokojilo. Ale nie úplne.

- Áno pane.-

- Žiadne pane, volaj ma Severus keď nie sme so žiakmi, predsa len nemusíme sa iba nenávidieť, však nie Harry?- otočil sa ku mne a naozaj vyzeral ako by to myslel vážne, a tak som sa rozhodol, že ho tak vyskúšam volať.

- Dobre Severus, ale potom načo tento trest.- prosím nech sa nenaštve.

- Dobre, však ja som ti dať trest ani nechcel, len sa s tebou porozprávať ako muž s mu...s chlapcom. Spriateliť sa a dozvedieť sa niečo o tebe, o tvojich snoch, ako ti začal nový rok a či si OK po tom súboji o kameň.- povedal to tak až ma to šokovalo. Keď som si uvedomil, že tam stojím s otvorenou hubou, rýchlo som ju zaklapol a ticho som ho nasledoval do jeho izby.

- Posaď sa kde uznáš za vhodné. Tak ako je to s novým rokom, potrebuješ s niečím pomôcť, doučovanie alebo tak niečo, s elixírmi sa netráp, kedykoľvek budeš potrebovať môžeš sa staviť, ja ťa milerád doučím.- hneď na začiatku ma šokoval svojou ochotou a milotou.

- Ono je vlastne všetko len na začiatku čiže zatiaľ nemám s ničím problémy, teda až na tie elixíry, tie sú naozaj dosť náročný predmet.- snažil som sa aby som sa správal slušne, a hlavne ho v žiadnom prípade nenaštvať.

- V poriadku tak sa dohodneme, že každý utorok takto o siedmej ti budem dávať doučovania, napríklad tu u mňa, tu nás aspoň nikto nebude vyrušovať.- by ma zaujímalo, načo mu bude súkromie pri obyčajnom doučovaní.

- Ďakujem,ehm Severus.- To je divné hovoriť mu krstným menom.

- A ako ti ide metlobal, už máte nové tréningy, predsa len, už za čosi vyše mesiaca budete zápasiť proti mojim slizolinčanom.?- nie je to náhodou ten učiteľ, čo nenávidel metlobal?

- Tréningy nám začali pred dvoma dňami, a tento rok to vyzerá celkom sľubne. Už od začiatku sme nabrali celkom slušnú kondíciu. Ak nik z nás nepríde k úrazu, tak by sme mohli aj vyhrať.- Myšlienky som nechal tak a plne som sa venoval mojej najobľúbenejšej téme, metlobal.

- Tak to vám držím palce, i keď by som asi ani nemal, ale i tak predsa len sedím oproti najlepšiemu stíhačovi školy.- čo sa mu stalo? On ma predsa nikdy nechválil, a teraz z ničoho nič, ako nie že by som bol proti takto sa mi páči, vyzerá tak starostlivo, dokonca sa už cítim príjemne a celkom sa teším z jeho spoločnosti, ale i tak.

- Aj Cedric je slušný, má rýchle obrátky a veľkú výhodu počas nepriaznivého počasia, v podobe jeho výšky a váhy, ja ku príkladu som oproti nemu malý skrčok.- predsa len nie som dokonalý, sú aj omnoho lepší. Prečo si ma tak premeriava?

- Hnn...mne sa tvoja postava celkom páči, hodí sa ti, vyzeráš tak zraniteľne a človek má chuť ochraňovať ťa, čo ma privádza k téme, ako sa cítiš, jazva ťa nebolí, a ako je to s Temným Pánom, zmenil sa tvoj postoj k nemu po tvojom minuloročnom súboji?- starostlivo si ma zase premeral, až som mal chuť ho objať a pocítil som svrbenie v rukách a na šiji.

- Ja vlastne ani neviem, už predtým som ho nenávidel a teraz je to asi ešte horšie, keď vidím, že sa nezastaví pred ničím, ani pred ďalšou vraždou.

Keď sa ma pokúsil zabiť strašne som sa bál, ale zároveň som dúfal, že sa tak niekto zjaví, a ja už viac nebudem sám.

Ja nenávidím samotu, chcel by som mať niekoho koho by som miloval a mohol sa mu zdôveriť so všetkým, čo sa vo mne odohráva, čo cítim, čoho sa bojím, a po čom naopak túžim. Ja...- slová sa mi zadrhli v hrdle ako ma silné ruky objali, pritiahli k sebe na posteľ a hladili po chrbte. Slzy mi začali voľne tiecť po tvári a ja som sa ani nesnažil ich zastaviť. Cítil som ako sa upokojujem v náručí tohto muža, ktorý ma vypočul, pochopil a túžil som urobiť len jednu vec.

Ako náhle som zodvihol tvár vedel som, že to urobiť musím.

Posunul som sa bližšie k nemu a vtisol som mu jemný bozk na pery. Reakcia, v ktorú som dúfal ale vôbec ju neočakával, na môj dotyk bolo okamžitý náruživý presun môjho tela do jeho lona a divoký pohyb jeho pier na tých mojich. Od šťastia som sa usmial a Severus vkĺzol jazykom do mojich úst, čím spôsobil dlhý boj o nadvládu. Vyhral ho a ja som si slastne vzdychol nad jemným pohryznutím na dolnej pere.

Rukami mi vkĺzol pod tričko. Jeho chladné prsty sa dotkli mojej rozhorúčenej pokožky a vliali do mňa elektrický náboj, ktorý mi roztriasol prsty. Triaška mi zabraňovala do- rozopínať jeho čierny habit.

Usmial sa nad mojou nemotornosťou a pomohol mi dostať sa z riflí. Keď som sa postavil a vykročil som z nich, pozrel som sa znovu na neho a zbadal som, že už habit na sebe nemá. Rýchlo som si pretiahol tričko cez hlavu a vtedy ma napadlo, že už nedokážem prestať.

Znovu som sa pritisol k jeho bledej pokožke, a rukou som mu prebehol po neočakávane vyšportovanom bruchu až k rozkroku. Nadýchol som sa zhlboka a pritisol som svoje pery na jeho hruď. Putoval som jazykom po celej jej šírke, zanechávajúc za sebou vlhkú stopu.

Ako som nahmatal okraj trenírok zalapal po dychu a prosebne ma chytil za ruku, pomaly ju posúval nadol až som narazil na jeho tvrdé prirodzenie. Pri pomalom rytmickom pohybu mojej ruky po jeho dĺžke sa roztriasol, keď som mu pozrel do zružovenej tváre, prosil som ho pohľadom aby robil niečo aj on. Pochopil to, stiahol mi boxerky a posadil ma znova do jeho lona.

Pasoval som tam ako by to bolo stvorené len pre mňa, akoby to našlo tú správnu polovičku svojho bytia. Znovu sme sa pobozkali a potom ma letmo pohladil po líci. Prešiel mi prstami po perách a ja som ich poslušne pootvoril. Keď sa jeho prsty ocitli v mojich ústach prekvapene som sebou mykol.

- Musím ťa pripraviť, inak by ťa to bolelo a to ja nechcem.- povedal mi na vysvetlenie. Vytiahol prsty, nadvihol ma a pomaly mi tam strčil prostredník. Prekvapením sa mi rozšírili oči.

- Ešte, prosím viac...- prosil som ho. Vytiahol prst a použil dva, hýbal nimi do rôznych smerov, pridal ďalší, a znova nimi hýbal. Keď ich vybral ozval sa môj tichý protest, ktorý však umlčal keď ich nahradil niečím oveľa väčším.

Naše rytmické pohyby dopĺňali bozky a vzdychy. Zrazu sme sa prestali pohybovať pravidelne, zrýchlili sme. Zaklonil som sa čo si vyslúžilo prekvapený radostný a predsa tlmený výkrik.

-Znova!- prikázal mi a ja som ho nadšene poslúchol. Zopakoval som to ešte asi dvakrát. Strácal som dych, už som bol blízko, zrazu som sa k nemu pritlačil. Vyvrcholil len sekundu po mne.

Zvalil som sa na neho, pomaly sme sa odpojili a ležali sme nepohnute prepletený v chaoticky rozhádzanej posteli. Po čase sa posadil, naklonil sa nado mňa a pomaly ma začal bozkávať na krku.

-Ďakujem, ja som asi nemal, ale ja som po tebe túžil, ja viem, že som tvoj učiteľ a že ty si ešte neplnoletý a že...- nenechal som ho dohovoriť a spojil som naše jazyky v divokom tanci, ktorý vyvolával novú extázu, prevalil som sa naňho, posunul sa k nohám a jemne som ho začal bozkávať cestičkou od kolien vyššie. Keď som natrafil na jeho znova vzmáhajúcu sa mužnosť, prešiel som jazykom po celej jeho dĺžke, na hrote som pozastavil a vrátil som sa ku koreňu. To som zopakoval niekoľko krát, čím som si vyslúžil žiadostivé vzdychy a prosby aby som neprestával. Keď som ho uhryzol, stuhol a začal sa triasť, vedel som, že je tesne na kraji a tak som ho obalil perami a začal vťahovať vzduch do seba.

Nevydržal ten nápor a ja som prehltol skoro všetko, čo mi daroval. Áno daroval, lebo pre mňa to znamenalo, že som pre neho naozaj niečo extra.

- Nevadí mi, že si môj učiteľ, ani že je medzi nami veľký vekový rozdiel. Chcem byť s tebou a môžeme to držať aj ako naše tajomstvo...pred ostatnými ma môžeš aj nenávidieť, ja to budem hrať tiež. Ale chcem byť takto s tebou. Otázka je či chceš aj ty?

-Áno chcem.- spečatili sme to bozkom a dohodli sme sa, čo som mal ako trest.

Lúpanie nejakých mazľavých a hlavne smradľavých bobuli. To by som síce vydržal ale bohužiaľ som tak mal aj smrdieť, tak ma tým riadne natrel. Nechutné.

Cestou do klubovne som nikoho už nestretol, predsa len už bolo po polnoci, až v klubovni pri už vyhasnutom krbe ma čakal Fred.

- Ako Harry, trest dopadol ako si čakal?- spýtal sa ma šeptom.

Bola to divne položená otázka, ale nedbal som a odpovedal som po pravde,- ani nie, čakal si na mňa?- dúfam, že to neznelo nepresvedčivo.

-Áno, čakal. Aj ja som mal u neho podobný „trest". Myslel som si, že ma miluje, ale on si chcel len užiť, dúfam, že si to s ním nemyslel vážne lebo on ťa už nikdy nepozve, a najbližší trest už bude omnoho iný.- skormúteným hlasom spomínal Fred.

To nemôže byť pravda, videl som, že ma miloval, nechcel ma len využiť, čo by z toho mal, nie on nie je taký zlý. Kedysi by som možno uveril ale teraz už nie..

-Neverím ti chceš ma len oklamať, možno len závidíš, že mňa niekto aj miluje.- bolo to odo mňa kruté, viem, vybehol som do svojej izby a schoval som sa do postele.

Celú noc som nemohol späť. Stále sa mi v hlave obmývali Fredove kruté slová.

-Týmito slovami by sme si chceli pripomenúť neočakávaný skon nádejného čarodejníka a milovaného spolužiaka a žiaka Harryho Pottera. Nikto nevie, čo ho dohnalo k samovražde, ani prečo musel zomrieť práve teraz, na začiatku školského roka. Bol úspešný, obľúbený a slušný skromný chlapec. Nech jeho duša konečne nájde pokoja.- Dumbledore dohovoril a dav sa rozišiel do svojich klubovní a pracovní.

Jediný kto zostal bol bledý Fred, ktorý vedel ale nemohol povedať. Uvedomil si, že už vyše hodiny stojí úplne sám. Slzy tak dlho skrývané sa vpíjali do jeho líc.

- Zbohom Harry, láska.

**-KONIEC-**


End file.
